火雞之年
Year of the Gobbler is an event in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign, that lasted from January 19th until February 14th, 2017. It is inspired by the Chinese Year of the Rooster, which started from 28th January, 2017, and continues until February 15th, 2018. In the Chinese zodiac, each year is related to an animal in a 12-year cycle. During this event, the Clucky Winter Hat Skin was given upon opening the game. Also, the chance for Gobblers to spawn from Berry Bushes is three times higher than usual. Players can revisit this event by setting Events to Year of the Gobbler in the world creation menu. Event-only themed skins will be disabled when revisiting the event. __TOC__ 火雞聖像 The Gobbler Shrine is a craftable Structure located in the Structures Tab, and requires 8 Gold Nuggets and 2 Boards to craft. It is always available to craft and does not require prototyping. Offering any type of Berry Bush or a Juicy Berry Bush to the Gobbler Shrine will grant players access to the Offerings Tab where they are able to acquire event-specific items using Lucky Gold Nuggets. Gobbler Shrines attract nearby Gobblers to them and renders them passive to the player, meaning that they won't run away when approached. Gobblers will also not eat berries off of bushes while near a Gobbler Shrine. Gobblers, however, will still eat Berries lying on the ground. If the Gobbler Shrine is destroyed by Hammering it, it will drop any Berry Bush planted in it, along with its resources. Gobbler Shrines are also flammable. 金元寶 Lucky Gold Nugget= |-| Red Pouch= Lucky Gold Nuggets are used to acquire items from the Offerings Tab and can be obtained from Red Pouches dropped by Gobblers. Gobblers drop one Red Pouch each after eating Berries off the ground, and they can only drop a Red Pouch once every full in-game day. Offerings Tab The following items can be obtained from the Offerings Tab, each of them having a different function. Similar to the Ancient Tab and the Ancient Pseudoscience Station, these items cannot be prototyped and then made on the go in the future; in order to craft an item under this tab, the player must always be near a Gobbler Shrine. 紅色鞭炮 Three Firecrackers can be acquired in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nugget at the Gobbler Shrine. They can be set on fire with a Torch or Lighter to produce sparkles, and will be destroyed in the process. When set off, nearby Mobs such as Hounds will be startled and cower in fear, giving the Firecrackers a use apart from the festivities. 紅色燈籠 Red Lanterns can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Gobbler Shrine and can be equipped in the hand slot. They do not produce as much light as regular Lanterns, but have a higher durability. 幸運扇子 The Lucky Fan can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Gobbler Shrine. When used the first three times, it loses 22.2% durability per use. It summons a whirlwind that destroys nearby Structures, causing damage to nearby Mobs and also to the player. This is similar to but not the same as the function of the Weather Pain. The fan also cools players down and puts out nearby Fires similar to the Luxury Fan. When used the last three times, it loses 11.1% durability per use and does not create whirlwinds anymore. 年獸 Head= |-| Body= |-| Tail= The three costume pieces of the Lucky Beast are hats and can be obtained in exchange for 8 Lucky Gold Nuggets each at the Gobbler Shrine. While they are worn as hats, the "/dance" emote will be replaced with a different dancing animation. If the player simultaneously wears a costume piece and dances, a Sanity bonus equal to that of the Tam o' Shanter (+6.7 per minute) will be applied to the character. This bonus is increased if there are more players participating in the vicinity (wearing a costume piece and dancing). This bonus can stack up to a max of 3 times (+20 per minute), for three players dancing. Durability only decreases when the character is dancing while wearing a costume. Durability lasts for a day, and a Sewing Kit will repair 100% of its durability. 你知道嗎？ * This event was first released as a sneak preview in the A New Reign beta branch. * The Giblet was added with the Year of the Gobbler event. * During the time of the event, the theme in the main menu of the game is slightly different by being mixed with Chinese instruments. Also there are Gobblers appearing and running around in the screen. 畫廊 RedLanternScreenshot.png|Wilson holding a Red Lantern. OfferingGobblerShrine.png|Webber about to give a Juicy Berry Bush to a Gobbler Shrine. LuckyBeastCostume.png|A complete Lucky Beast Costume lying on the ground. LuckyFan.png|WX-78 using a Lucky Fan. Gobbler Shrine Burnt.png|A burnt Gobbler Shrine. LoadingScreenYearGobblerA.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event. LoadingScreenYearGobblerB.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event. 20170124141107_1.jpg|Willow dancing with the Lucky Beast Head. YotG_Lucky_Beast_Drawing.png|A drawing of some of the event's features from Rhymes with Play. Category:新王朝 Category:活動